militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Helicopter Brigade
Japan |allegiance= |type= Logistics and Transportation |branch=Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces |dates= March 20, 1959 - Present |specialization= Humanitarian/Materiel/Personnel Transport |command_structure= Under Central Readiness Force |size= 900 soldiers |current_commander= |garrison= Kisarazu, Chiba, Chiba |nickname= 1HB |battles= }} The is based at the JGSDF Camp Kisarazu in Kisarazu, Chiba Prefecture. Formerly an independent brigade, it was attached on the Central Readiness Force on March 28, 2007. As a tradition done in every New Year like most JGSDF units, various aircraft of the 1st Helicopter Brigade would be deployed to conduct annual exercises from their Kisarazu base. The brigade would operate under the Central Readiness Force as a supporting unit for the 1st Airborne Brigade and the Japanese Special Forces Group if deployed into a combat zone. Prior to the brigade's integration to the Central Readiness Force and after, it had been actively involved in civil disaster operations on Natural disasters such as forest fires and Earthquakes.http://www.webcitation.org/61DD1MKP5 History The 1st Helicopter Brigade was first established on March 20, 1959 by the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force Aviation School in the JGSDF Camp Kasumigaura in Kasumigaura, Ibaraki. After the brigade was established, 2 helicopter companies were created on March 1, 1968 in a period of reorganization with one of the companies being worked out for its establishment. The 1st Helicopter Company was stationed in the JGSDF Camp Kisarazu on March 22, 1968 with the 2nd Helicopter Company on June 1, 1968. A special transport squad was established in the brigade on December 19, 1986. Another period of reorganization came through on March 27, 2006 when the brigade had been reorganized again to have a communications and reconnaissance squad added to the unit. On March 28, 2007, the 1st Helicopter Brigade had been formally indoctrinated into the Central Readiness Force. The brigade had been deployed by the Central Readiness Force on its first operation to subdue wildfires in the forests of the Yamanashi Prefecture on April 29, 2007.山梨県甲州市勝沼町山林火災災害派遣 （第１ヘリコプター団）. Retrieved on August 24, 2011. They've been also deployed to humanitarian operations, specifically in the aftermath of the March 2011 earthquake. Aircraft in Service The 1st Helicopter Brigade are currently utilizing the following aircraft for the Central Readiness Force. The following include: Formation *Headquarters ** Headquarters and Service Company (OH-6D) *1st Transportation Helicopter Group ** 103rd Flight Squadron (CH-47J/JA) ** 104th Flight Squadron (CH-47J/JA) ** 105th Flight Squadron (CH-47J/JA) ** 106th Flight Squadron (CH-47J/JA) *102nd Flight Squadron (UH-60JA,OH-6D) *Special transportation helicopter Squadron (EC 225LP) *Communications and Reconnaissance Squadron (LR-1, LR-2) *Field Maintenance Party See also * [[160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment (Airborne)|U.S. 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment - Night Stalkers]] * Australian 171st Aviation Squadron * Italian 26th R.E.O.S. Special Operations Helicopter Unit * British Joint Special Forces Aviation Wing * Canadian 427 Special Operations Aviation Squadron * French 4th Special Forces Helicopter Regiment References External links * 1st Helicopter Brigade's Official CRF Page Category:Japan Ground Self-Defense Force Brigade Category:Military units and formations established in 1959 Category:Helicopter units and formations Category:1959 establishments in Japan